


【冬叉冬】百无聊赖

by PandyMIEQIU



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandyMIEQIU/pseuds/PandyMIEQIU
Summary: 冬兵被一只鬼魂缠住了
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 3





	【冬叉冬】百无聊赖

冬兵自杀了，在半个小时之前。

朗姆洛被长官揪着领子骂了一通，现在蹲在基地的门口抽烟。路过的小职员跟他问好，他就咧咧破开点皮的嘴角，点头，然后继续抽烟。

这是冬兵这个月第二次自杀——朗姆洛觉得没必要，真的，他抖掉指尖上的烟灰——最近冬兵自杀的频率在升高，以前是两个月一次，现在是一个月好多次，这让九头蛇的高层忧心忡忡。

朗姆洛也有点忧心，这关系着他的年终奖金，虽然他都不一定等得到这个钱。

他就这么蹲在门口抽了三四支烟，站起来时腿都是麻的，扶着墙就开始咳，咳得昏天黑地。这时罗林斯收活儿回来，一眼看见满地的烟灰末和捂着嘴咳得背都蜷起的人，几大步走过去扶住了，开口就是你他妈是不是想死。

朗姆洛头还晕着，捂着嘴的手在裤子后面擦了擦，摆摆手。

冬兵自杀了，他说，眼珠子都透着股烟味儿。

罗林斯气得想戳他眼珠子，然后你就使劲抽烟？啊？我看那小子还没死成，你就先死了。

朗姆洛没生气，反倒笑了起来，拍拍副队的肩。走吧，他把烟头裹在掌心里，去看看。

西伯利亚和华盛顿隔了半个地球，朗姆洛第一次到那时，刚刚二十出头，还是颗皮肉新鲜的生命种子。而九头蛇就像个没打理的老农，对着西伯利亚这片荒土大把大把地撒种。

关于冬兵的第一眼其实朗姆洛没有太大印象，他只记得一个烟雾缭绕的人形和各种复杂的精密仪器，然后队长就挥挥手让他们先行离开了。真正令朗姆洛记忆犹新的是到西伯利亚的第四天，他第二次见到这个秘密资产——那天冬兵自杀了。

朗姆洛都没看清前后过程，只瞄到一个黑影突然冲向他旁边的年轻人，然后一声枪响，冬兵带着脖子上的血窟窿抽搐着倒地，血喷了他一脸。

朗姆洛直接愣在原地，血顺着他的下巴滴落，他的胸口被浸湿了，带着腥味儿的布料紧巴巴地贴着他的皮肤。他旁边那个下意识开了枪的年轻人看起来更害怕。

军官们走过来，凶狠地用俄语咆哮，朗姆洛只听清了几句脏话和"谁？！"。所有的美国小伙子都吓懵了，低着头不知道怎么办。那个失手的年轻人哆嗦着站出来，为首的军官上下打量了他一下，用枪抵住他的额头，砰的一声，那小伙就和冬兵一起被人抬走了。

朗姆洛低着头，没吭声，他的靴子浸在一片血泊里，离开时留下了一串红油漆。

朗姆洛没来得及去关心这破资产为什么自杀，他想象出了一百种苏联人怎么把他们折磨到死的方法。

朗姆洛很抑郁，很不甘心。他没想到的是，几个小时后，他会看见一个完好无损的冬兵出现在面前，只不过坐在洗脑器上，只不过目光呆呆的，只不过浑身发抖，一言不发。

冬兵死不了啦，他那个血清。阿列沙的英语说得很磕巴，朗姆洛努力耐着性子听。

不给他枪，还有刀，不敢给，除非他洗过了。阿列沙指了指自己的脑子。不放心，他有点故障，总想死。又很聪明。没有武器，会利用别人的。

阿列沙舔了舔嘴唇，露出一个森森的笑。朗姆洛递给他一支烟。

他为什么想死？朗姆洛问。

阿列沙耸耸肩，不知道，都说是故障。他借着朗姆洛的火点燃烟，深深的吸了一口，见朗姆洛还在看他，慢悠悠地补了一句——

要我说，他被鬼魂缠住啦。

美国人在第七天把冬兵带离了苏联，期间冬兵一共自杀了两次，苏联人皱着眉头说这可不寻常，这东西一般几个月才干这么一次。随团的专家只说还需观察，领队大手一挥就把这事过了，反正上面只说要冬兵，又没说要个正常冬兵，这玩意儿怎么可能正常——美国有更先进的技术和设备，总有能修好他的一天。

冬兵的冷冻舱是一整套的复杂系统，很占位置，但为了防止中间出什么意外，得让技术人员同着俩特战队员守着。人选都是抽签决定的，而那天朗姆洛刚输了一把石头剪刀布。

冷冻舱的电线乱七八糟地挂着堆着，朗姆洛抱着枪和队长一起坐在飞机舱的边上，脚旁就是一捆五颜六色的电线。那个技术人员戴着眼睛不停的在翻一本小册子，朗姆洛偏过头去看它的封面——应急预案 Ⅳ

朗姆洛把尾巴上的序号在心里反复念了念，心情复杂地去看那个安静的冷冻舱——舱是平放的，幽幽地躺在那像一口水晶棺。舱靠上的位置有一个玻璃窗口，但并不和公主的眼睛平行，只是方便外来者观察。朗姆洛看着，摩挲着枪管，突然很想走过去看看那扇窗口，他鬼使神差地站起来，把队长和那眼镜都吓了一跳。

别乱动，小子！队长呵斥道，但朗姆洛已经灵巧地跨过了电线们，来到了冷冻舱旁，他用目光敲了敲窗口，好像才想起自己的冒犯有多不可思议。

冬兵的禁闭室在地下四层，罗林斯到了但不想进去，表示只在门口等着——门是加固的，防火隔音，没有密码开不了——朗姆洛耸耸肩，带着报告表格一个人走进去。

和以往一样，没有护卫，只有冬兵裸着上身坐在洗脑器上发抖，目光呆滞地看着前方。他的太阳穴结着一块疤，已经很淡了。朗姆洛伸出两根手指在他面前晃了晃，毫无反应。

嘿，士兵。朗姆洛拍拍他的脸。清醒一点。

冬兵的眼珠动了动，牙齿还在打架，哆哆嗦嗦的。朗姆洛估计他是给疼得，嘿，他明明知道疼。

朗姆洛拉过一把椅子坐下，指着自己问，我是谁？

冬兵抬起眼看他，还是在发抖，他看了很久，久到朗姆洛都有些失望了，才磕磕巴巴地吐出几个模糊的音节，像只好不容易学会说话的鹦鹉。但朗姆洛听明白了，他满意地点头，像安慰只小狗那样拍拍冬兵的脑袋。

你感觉怎么样，士兵？

摇头。

还记得发生过什么吗？

摇头。

有没有不适的地方？

摇头。

状态稳定吗？

……摇头。

但朗姆洛快速地在表格打下了一排小勾，看了看下面至少还有五六行的问题，把表格放到了一边的桌子上。他站起来，刚准备说点什么，突然又开始咳嗽。

这次他咳得很凶，捂着嘴，剧烈得更像是在干呕。冬兵因为这猛烈的声音又发起抖来，他小心地伸手去碰朗姆洛，好像这样就能帮上忙似的。

最后地上出现了一点血印子，但因为是地板是黑色的并看不出。朗姆洛把手在裤子上擦了擦，用脚蹭掉地上的印子。他不停地喘气，看起来很疲惫。

你什么也没看到，对吗？他问冬兵。

没有回应。

好样的，想来点水吗？

点头。

于是朗姆洛走出禁闭室，他感觉到背后原本散乱的视线重新聚集了起来，聚集在他的背上。这让他的肺和嗓子不那么疼了。

罗林斯在他出来时打了个喷嚏，埋怨，你就不该给他枪。

朗姆洛无所谓地笑了笑，你也不应该借我烟钱啊。

通行证是三个月前发下来的，病例单上规规整整的字母为朗姆洛打开了世界尽头的大门。朗姆洛捏着这张薄薄的纸在医生办公室门口站了一会儿，还是决定先去买包烟。

到了商店朗姆洛才想起自己没带现金，只能忧伤地用目光亲吻那些小盒子。之后他百无聊赖地步行回家，迎着黄昏的冷风，又想起自己把药忘在了医院。

操，朗姆洛无力地咒骂，旁边突然响起了一阵车鸣，震得他脑仁尖叫。下一秒，罗林斯从车窗里探出头，问需不需要载他一程。于是又有一个人知道他快死了。

朗姆洛带着水回来时，冬兵已经离开了洗脑器，站在桌子旁，打量他自杀用的那把手枪。

听见开门的声音，冬兵转过头，面无表情地把枪口对准了朗姆洛。

噢，朗姆洛发出一个小小的感叹，没有转身，也没有叫门口的罗林斯。他连杯子都没有放下，就走上前握住冬兵了拿枪的左手。金属臂颤抖了一下，朗姆洛引着他放下手，确认没有问题，才试探地拽了拽枪。

冬兵看起来很迷惑，但还是松了手，他说了第一句发音清晰的话——

没有，子弹。

是啊，没有了，朗姆洛把枪和水都放在了桌子上，你把最后一颗也用完了。

他对冬兵笑了笑，用手比了个枪对着自己的太阳穴。

冬兵刚到美国时的情况很不好，他有很明显的焦虑，不安，狂躁，暴力等现象，光第一周下来受伤和死亡的职员人数就够打一场篮球赛。那群科学家没日没夜地给他洗脑，注射，洗脑，注射……希望能借此修好他的脑子，让他忘记自杀这回儿事。

但冬兵就像一块神奇的贵金属，你可以把他重塑成任何形状，做任何用途，但也无法改变他的原子结构。自杀这回事儿就像刻在他脑子里的本能反应一样，如同进食，睡眠，就算他被洗成一只没有脑子的松鼠，也知道这件事得去做，不然就没法活过冬天。

有那么几次，朗姆洛出活儿回来时碰上医疗组给冬兵收尸——士兵强健的四肢变得软塌塌的，头朝下耷拉着，金属臂从担架边垂下来拖在地上，留下一地板蛇似的血迹。后面的保洁工人不耐烦的拿拖把收拾着，而其他人则习以为常地继续走动，交谈，工作。

朗姆洛当时很想停下来——没有为什么，他就是想——事实上他都快停下来了，但队长在后面拿枪托捅了一下他的腰，他就立即回过神来，快步前行。

又过了十几分钟，朗姆洛摸了摸冬兵光洁如初的侧脸，确认他已经完全平静并恢复，就发消息通知科研部，可以过来进行那些定期的维修和检查了。

他离开禁闭室时带走了杯子和枪，之后跟着罗林斯到负二楼开车，准备去医院——朗姆洛本来不想去的，但都和医生约好，交了预约金了，而且不去，下次罗林斯就不会借他烟钱。

做检查花了差不多一个多小时，从医院走出来朗姆洛只觉得累爆了。罗林斯一边启动发动机一边问他怎么样，朗姆洛随口敷衍，老样子。

其实哪是老样子，他的肺基本作废了——他和罗林斯都知道——所以他才敢肆无忌惮的抽烟，还总是能借到烟钱。朗姆洛挺快意的，如果每次罗林斯把钱递给他时的表情不要那么愧疚的话，他会更快意。

晚上的冬兵有任务，单人的，朗姆洛打了个电话随便了解了一下，就回公寓去了。反正冬兵死不了，他也帮不上忙，他累爆了。

鬼魂，哈，你们不是坚定的唯物主义者吗？

阿列沙抬起一只眼，看朗姆洛的表情就像在看一个呆子。

那是大人的话，西伯利亚，太远，飘不到这来。阿列沙抖了抖烟灰。被鬼魂缠住，就会想死，鬼要他的身体。

朗姆洛觉得这苏联佬在糊弄他，盯着烟头，没说话。

落了点雪，两个年轻人靠着一棵松树，在雪地里各怀心事地抽烟。烟灰顺着火星飘下来，还没落地就冷却了。

这时，隐隐约约地从远处传来一声"噗通"，小小的，很轻，很柔，像一只松鼠扎进了厚厚的雪堆里。朗姆洛以为自己听错了。

哈，哈，苏联人突然笑了起来，露出一排稀稀的黄牙，他拿烟点着声音传来的方向——这鬼，倔强。

朗姆洛接手冬兵是几年后的事了，当时冬兵的自杀倾向稍微缓和了一点，但还是免不了隔几周就会发生一次。后来朗姆洛看每次冬兵往别人枪口刀口上撞都挺麻烦的，还总是会吓到其他的年轻队员，便大发慈悲地给了冬兵一把手枪，九发子弹，可以用好几个月。

皮尔斯为这事找他谈了一次话，隔着一堆烟雾，黑着脸指责他这是在践踏其他科研成员的劳动成果。朗姆洛满不在乎地听完了，把烟摁在皮尔斯挺贵的实木办公桌上，说我不给他枪他还不是要自杀，说得好像没有枪他就不会咬舌自尽似的。

但现在朗姆洛挺烦的，他觉得自己很倒霉——九头蛇是霉运的来源，而冬兵是霉运的具象化表现。

或许他昨天不应该什么都不管就回公寓，这样冬兵出活儿时的状态可能会好一点，不至于暴露。朗姆洛在冬兵的禁闭室外等着，一只脚抵在墙上，慢吞吞的抽烟，听着皮尔斯在里面给冬兵讲新任务。大概很重要，一般不会让皮尔斯亲自来。

皮尔斯走出来时瞥了他一眼，朗姆洛夹着烟露出一个没什么诚意的笑，接着勾起背又开始咳嗽。皮尔斯没说话，拍了拍他的肩，直到朗姆洛走进禁闭室，他仍觉得肩膀上被拍过的地方烙着块铁。

妈的，明明自己都快死了，朗姆洛不爽地想。

冬兵需要两只小队配合，一只九头蛇的，一只神盾的作备用，朗姆洛带。所以朗姆洛赶到现场时，他错过了所有重要的时刻，只看到了一地的子弹和裂痕，还有一只面罩。他按备用计划制服了美国队长和黑寡妇——事实上对方根本没反抗——但这明明是冬兵的任务目标。

有那么一瞬间，朗姆洛感觉自己疲惫得连枪都端不起来。他的胸腔难受，肺部胀疼，但他没有咳出声。

回去的车上朗姆洛一直在低头抽烟，一边抽一边咳，好像在进行一场痛苦又徒劳的慢性自杀。直到罗林斯看不过去掐走了他的烟，朗姆洛才慢悠悠抬起头。但他既没像以往那样咒骂副队，也没扑过去把烟抢回来。他摇摇头，眼神突然一下就苍老了，他朝罗林斯伸手，声音又干又哑:就最后一支。

但罗林斯还是没把烟给他，朗姆洛搓了搓脸，没再说什么。

朗姆洛接手冬兵将近十四年，期间他被其他人问过一万四千次——为什么冬兵总是在自杀。

朗姆洛觉得这问题很蠢，九头蛇那群科学家也很蠢，这群废物总是在冬兵自杀后给他洗脑，那冬兵怎么记得住自己自杀过？如果他不记得自己自杀过，那他怎么知道自己失败过？

或许他们不给冬兵洗脑情况还要好一些。朗姆洛知道冬兵很聪明，试过一次发现自己死不了，就不会再尝试了。

由于任务失败造成的紧急情况，冬兵没有被送回总部，而是被送去了银行的分部。现在他坐在洗脑器上，眼神还是愣愣的，懵懵懂懂的，像一只还不明白发生了什么的松鼠。他用那种愣愣的，懵懵懂懂的眼神看着皮尔斯，看着工作人员，看着朗姆洛——朗姆洛从这眼神里看到了更多。

他以前会在冬兵被拖去洗脑前跟冬兵进行交流，安抚性质，参杂着一点咒骂和教训，但这次他什么也没说，他甚至没有靠近冬兵。他站在人圈外，隔着一群白大褂和士兵，看见那个阴魂不散的鬼魂盘桓在冬兵头顶，遮蔽了灯光，笼罩住整个房间。

雪下得大了，冰湖周围满是人。

冬兵这次死得很安静，很和平，没有带走任何人。朗姆洛远远站着，看那些士兵们围着一个冰窟窿，打捞冬兵的尸体。但显然，资产回收的过程并不顺利，他这回挑了个好去处，让其他人半天也得不到个动静。

雪慢慢变成小点子，再慢慢变成了小豆子。朗姆洛低下头，用脚拂去冰面上的雪，踏了踏，怀疑这冰层到底够不够厚，能不能把冬兵一直藏在湖底。

最后，一个大冰块被钓了上来，里面裹着冻透了的冬兵，和几年后他好兄弟获得新生的方式一模一样。

朗姆洛看着，突然有种说不上来的失望，他的指尖还残留着一点烟味儿，让他突然很想抬起手闻一闻。他重新戴好羽绒服的帽子，把拉链拉到下巴，开始往回走。没走几步他在冰面上摔倒了，险些蹭掉鼻子，他拍拍膝盖，爬起来继续走，又摔倒了。

最后还是鬼魂胜利了，朗姆洛就知道会这样，很多年前他就知道了，甚至在听到那个迷信的鬼魂说法之前他就知道了。那个瘫软在地，脖子咕咕地冒着血的冬兵很聪明，他死前的眼神根本没有痛苦和哀伤，只有无尽的欣慰与向往。他反反复复地尝试自杀，不过是在不断地向鬼魂证明——他准备好了。这么多年，他撞枪口，割腕，跳湖，刎颈，饮弹……等的不过是鬼魂的一个点头，然后便可以全心全意地赴死，结束冬兵这操蛋的一生。

现在冬兵终于死了。

只有朗姆洛还躺在床上，全身的皮肤都在融化。一口血痰卡在他的喉咙上，他费力地喘息，喉咙发出呼噜的响声。

他感受到仇恨，感受到肺叶在枯萎，感受到意识变得模糊，有鬼魂正悄悄掐紧他的咽喉。

end.


End file.
